kamenridergaimfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden
is a set of two V-Cinema (direct-to-video) releases that each serve as a spin-off of a character from ''Kamen Rider Gaim, featuring unseen stories which took place during the show. The first two films focus on the characters of Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) and Kaito Kumon (Kamen Rider Baron) respectively, along with featuring two new villain riders, Kamen Rider Idunn and Kamen Rider Tyrant and a limited V-Cinema original DX Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. Both films and the included Lockseed (limited edition only) were released on April 22nd, 2015. Separately, an accompanying CD was also released simultaneously, featuring two insert songs, Unperfected World by Yutaka Kobayashi and Lights of My Wish by Yuumi Shida. On May 5, 2015 the offical twitter announced a Gaim Gaiden 2, to focus on the characters of Ryoma Sengoku (Kamen Rider Duke) and Zack (Kamen Rider Knuckle) respectively.https://twitter.com/gaim_gaiden/status/595557294210830337 Season 1 ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' Takatora Kurshima is continuing preparations of Project Ark, which would mean the salvation of humanity at the cost of numerous lives. Takatora’s resolve in seeing this through is put in question after a conversation with Kouta Kazuraba. Meanwhile, Yggdrasill’s Kurokage Troopers are being assailed by an unknown Armored Rider. The caretaker formerly employed by the Kureshima family, Toka Akatsuki, makes an appearance. Being raised by a strict father, Takatora’s only support during his childhood years was Akatsuki. Both are very happy to meet again. However, the mysterious attacker, having taken care of Sid and Yoko, sets their sights on Takatora. ''Kamen Rider Baron'' Kaito Kumon continues his search for the Over Lords after being egged on by Ryoma Sengoku. The objective: become stronger. Meanwhile, the heir of a foreign country, Shapool, visits Zawame as part of an inspection. Kaito discovers this Shapool person is identical to him. Eager for some freedom, Shapool finds Kaito, sedates him and steals his clothes. Shapool appears before the Beat Riders posing as Kaito. Kouta and the others cannot believe their eyes when they see who they believe to be Kaito dancing with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Kaito comes round to find out that a group, led by Shapool’s butler had been looking for him. Being identical, Kaito is mistaken for Shapool and taken by the group. Season 2 ''Kamen Rider Duke'' *To be added ''Kamen Rider Knuckle'' *To be added Characters Armored Riders New Generation Riders Rider Troops Allies *Kouta Kazuraba *Mai Takatsukasa *Mitsuzane Kureshima *Peko *Hideyasu Jonouchi *Lock Dealer Sid Other characters *Amagi Kureshima *Shapool Villains *Over Lord Inves Lockseeds *'Locks Used' **Baron ***Banana, Mango, Forbidden Ringo **Zangetsu ***Watermelon **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy **Bravo ***Durian **Marika ***Peach Energy **Duke ***Lemon Energy **Knuckle ***Kurumi **Idunn ***Forbidden Ringo **Tyrant ***Dragon Fruits Energy *'Arms Changes' **Baron ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms, Ringo Arms **Zangetsu ***Watermelon Arms **Zangetsu Shin ***Melon Energy Arms **Bravo ***Durian Arms **Marika ***Peach Energy Arms **Duke ***Lemon Energy Arms **Knuckle ***Kurumi Arms **Idunn ***Ringo Arms **Tyrant ***Dragon Energy Arms Cast Season 1 ;Appearances in both * : * : * : ;Kamen Rider Zangetsu Cast * : * : * : * : * : *Takatora Kureshima (Child): *Toka Akatsuki (Teen): ;Kamen Rider Baron Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : Season 2 ;Kamen Rider Duke Cast * : ;Kamen Rider Knuckle Cast * : Theme Songs *'Unperfected World' by Yutaka Kobayashi *'Lights of My Wish' by Yuumi Shida Notes *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' ***Kamen Rider: Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin ***Lockseeds: ELS-04 Melon Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo, PROTO-10 Watermelon **''Kamen Rider Baron'' ***Kamen Rider: Baron ***Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-11 Mango, ELS-PROTO Dragon Fruits Energy, LS-TABOO Ringo GGZangetsuClosing.png|New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin's Lockseed Collection: 3 GGBaronClosing.png|Armored Rider Baron's Lockseed Collection: 4 *This is the second V-Cinema sequel to a Kamen Rider Series, with the first being Kamen Rider W Returns. **Unlike W Returns, the movies takes place in the middle of the series, as well of not having the titular character being involved in the plot in both movies. *Lord Baron appears in the end of Kamen Rider Baron as a foreshadow to Kaito, despite not yet existing until near the very end of the TV series. *Both Takatora Kureshima and Mitsuzane Kureshima are shown to have shorter hair styles while Kouta Kazuraba and Yoko Minato both have their hair longer than what is shown throughout the TV series. However, with the continuity placement set sometime during the 20th episode, the former's hair styles in the series are much longer while the latter's hairstyle should be shorter, thus leaving their hair style changing from short back to long and vice-versa unexplained. **This, however, is also a result of their actors either cutting their hair or letting it grow out since the filming for Gaim Gaiden took place after the series ended. *In Kamen Rider Baron, one of Alfred's guard man previously portrayed Roidmude 103's human form in Kamen Rider Drive, episode 9. **Both of his characters wears suits, and shares the same hair style. *Despite having received his powers up until this point, this is the only time Kouta Kazuraba does not transform into Kamen Rider Gaim since then. *In REAL RIDERS Kaito Kumon Side Story story, Kaito's past is slightly different from this special: While this special reveals that young Kaito was abused by his father and was forced to witness his parents' suicides, in the manga, he was sent to an orphanage after his parents weren't capable of raising him, thus theorizing that they died sometime during his days at the orphanage. **Though it is also theorized that Kaito was sent to the Orphanage after his parents died. *Takatora never uses Melon Arms, despite the form appearing on the DVD cover. *Those who have pre-ordered the Gaim Gaiden movies received a special link to vote for the next lead Rider to star in another Gaiden special. Currently, the candidates available for voting are Ryugen, Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, Jam, Duke, Sigurd and Marika. Screenshot of voting site **And the final vote results are Duke and Knuckle. *There does not seem to be any connection in the story lines between both Gaim Gaiden specials, except for the fact that the Ringo Lockseed that Touka Akatsuki was using to become Idun, comes into the hands of Yggdrasil, later Kaito. This indicates the fact that Ryoma had took it from her after killing her, and he had Yoko give it to Kaito. Errors ''Kamen Rider Zangetsu'' portion *As Yoko transformed in order to fight Idunn, the sounds for the Energy Lockseed's opening up, her putting it in, or the "Soda" sound, are not heard, as she jumps right into Rider form. *When Takatora puts the Watermelon Lockseed into his Driver, the Indicator's colors had already changed, as opposed to changing as he did the "Lock On" part. *As Takatora closed the Watermelon Lockseed, the "Lock Off" sound is heard, despite the fact he is not seen removing either his Sengoku Driver or the Lockseed. ''Kamen Rider Baron'' portion *In stock footage from the third episode, the stand-by music for Kaito's Sengoku Driver is not heard. *When Oren and Zack transform into their Rider forms, the "Lock On" and stand-by music for their Drivers are not heard. *When Alfred puts the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed into the Genesis Driver, the confirmation noise that plays after a Lockseed goes in is the one for the Sengoku Driver instead of the Genesis Driver. *It is unknown how Yoko knew where Baron and Tyrant were fighting to give Baron the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. *Baron does not revert back to normal upon removing and closing the Forbidden Ringo Lockseed. He only de-transforms after destroying the Lockseed. External links *Official website References Category:Kamen Rider Movies Category:Double Feature Movies